Polar Opposites
by Ragna Bloodege
Summary: One shots of complete opposites. Fluff, Smut, Lemons, Limes and then some. I also do requests.
1. Chapter 1

_Fluff_

 _PreEstablished Relationship: Snake x Peach_

 _Touch Starved! Snake_

He admits that he's bad with relationships, but he didn't want to mess this up. The first time they met, he was dark and bitter while she was innocent and lovely. He felt her stroking his hair since he was cuddling his face into her chest causing his shuddering of pleasure, he loves her because of this. He hated being like this, so needy and clingy while the princess never seem to mind. They were in his room, relaxing after a long day matches.

"David." She cooed affectionately at him causing his eyes soften up since he loved how his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yes, Princess." He remarked, looking up at her from his position as she beamed at him with a gentle smile causing him to stare at her in a mix of awe and love. "Please." He begged her, allowing his weakness to show as she kissed his cheeks and forehead. "I want more. Princess, give me more." He requested for more touches from her to which she compiled generously.

Kisses peppered face as giggles sounded the room since Peach was ticklish due to his stubble. She stared at him, waiting for him since she was the one to initiate the 'I love you's statements. She, of course, was about to say it until she saw him pull away and stare at her. She couldn't always tell what was on his mind through his eyes since he seemed to be unreadable to everyone despite a little emotion showing, but that was to her and her alone. He then opened his mouth faster than his brain could catch up to him since he's now speaking his own thoughts.

"I'm in love with you!" He blurted out causing her eyes to widened before softening happily. "I love your bright hair, I love your eyes, I love your innocence, I love your smile, I love how you blush and I love, no, I crave your touches and I love you!" He continued before his eyes widened and his head buried into her chest from embarrassment causing her giggles and affectionate smile.

"I'm in love with you, too, David." She remarked in her usual sweet and loving voice that he craved to hear. "I love how blunt you can be, I love your stubble, I love how you hold me afterwards, I love your subtle hints of affections and I love you, too." She continued before kissing him causing him to kiss back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This request is for Lord of Dong. I didn't really know where to go for these two, but I'll do my best. Sorry, if you wanted fluff or smut, but I'll do a fluff for the most part_**

 ** _Lucario x Isabella_**

* * *

He had to mentally scream since he was in charge of showing Isabella around. She paid attention to him and his every word which made him uncomfortable since he tended to ramble according to Meta Knigt. The first group he took her to was actually Snake and Cloud, who were weapon fanatics, but he seemed them nice enough for her.

"Do you know the basics of CQC?" Snake questioned her with his bandana hiding his eyes while Lucario had to glare as Cloud looked away amused at the soldier's question.

 _"Sna-_ CARING QUALITY COMPASSION!" He was interrupted before he could scold the man as Cloud cccovred his mouth, trying not to laugh while Snake stared at her.

"That's exactly right." He remarked blankly as Lucario glanced at her before crossing his arms and looking away since she looked so cute with her confidence beaming.

The next group was the angels since they were close by which he gotten jealous of. Pit loved to hug new Smashers which he did with Isabella who giggled. Pittoo just patted her head since he wasn't use to showing affectations to others too much.

 _"ANYWAYS!"_ He gained their attention as Pit placed her on the ground while Pittoo couldn't help a small smirk at this. _"I have to take you to the princesses!"_ He interrupted before dragging her off in another direction.

"Bye, Isabella!" Pit grinned at her while Pitoo waved her away quietly.

Two and half hours later,

He managed to introduce Isabella to everyone beside the Villager who already knew her. He noticed the faint blushes on her cheeks every time he talked to her which confused him. Right now, he was sitting with her as she weaved something out of blue hydrangeas and clematis. He remembers what blue hydrangeas means prosperity, grace, and beauty while clematis means loyalty, intellect and courage.

"Lucario?"

 _"Hmm?"_

"Thank you so much for helping me!" She gained his attention as she placed a flower crown on his head with a bright smile causing his red blush.

 _"Whatever."_ He remarked bluntly, but he couldn't remove the smile or blush on his face at all.


End file.
